A Harmless Horseback Ride
by Lena108
Summary: [One-shot] Roland is bored at Budehuc Castle and decides to go horseback riding with a companion. RolandNei


Harmless Horseback Ride

I love Roland and Nei as a couple I think that they are just so cute!

Summary: Roland is bored at Budehuc Castle and decides to go for a horseback ride. This was a request of my cousin's.

~*~

Sir Roland wandered the area of Budehuc Castle. There was not much to do, considering the Grassland kid had taken mostly Grasslanders with him while he was out training. Roland considered taking a nice horseback ride, but whom should he go with? It would not be wise to attempt to take on the monsters on the plains alone.

Should he take Percival? He was undoubtedly the best rider—no he was probably too busy flirting with the human stable girl. Leo would probably need the exercise. Roland also knew exactly where to find Leo, so it would not pose as a problem finding him in the castle.

When Roland entered the tavern he quickly scanned the small area for his comrade, but all he saw was the Karayan bartender, the drama producer (whom he didn't make eye contact with, he didn't want to be forced into doing another play like that William Tell) and the three musicians, but no Leo… Roland sighed inwardly; he did not feel like searching the entire length of the castle for him.

The only other elf in the entire castle got up from her seat and began to walk for the door. Roland, still feeling disgruntled about no riding partner, did not notice. She was calling to her companions and did not notice him either. She and Roland turned to each other at that precise moment, but it was not enough time for her to stop because she ran right into him and fell to the floor.

"Miss Nei," he said, regaining his balance. "Are you all right?" He held out his hand to help her up.

"Yes," she said, taking his hand. "How clumsy of me. I am sorry. I'm a little too eager to get out of this tavern."

"I don't mean to pry," he said. "But where would you happen to be going?"

"I wanted to go for a horseback ride," she said.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded and met his eyes for the first time. He all of a sudden felt very strange indeed. It was unpleasant and quite unfamiliar. He felt very warm, like he had a fever, but that was silly! He was fine only two seconds ago.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concerned. She had noticed his discomfort. "You're not ill, are you, Sir Roland?"

"N-no," he said, flustered for the first time in his life. "I'm fine, Miss Nei." Why did she affect him so, and how? "I was going for a ride as well," he was finally able to get out. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I'd be delighted, Sir Roland." He nodded to her, still feeling warm.

~*~

"Oh!" Nei exclaimed. "I was never very good at this." She was having trouble getting onto her horse. Roland looked over at the struggling elf beside him and slid down off his own horse.

"Let me help you," he offered. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the saddle. He heard a faint "oh" of surprise and saw her cheeks go pink.

"Th-thank you, Sir Roland," she said, gripping the reins. He pushed himself up onto his own horse and they were off. They met very few monsters, which was good, considering it was just the two of them.

On their way back, however, they met a very mean looking Gold Boar. Roland sent many arrows flying in its direction for they could not get away from it. Nei attacked it up close, making her its first target, after a while she looked quite tired and beat up. The boar got ready to charge her again when Roland shot an arrow at it. However, the boar got to Nei first and charged her with such force that she went flying backwards just before the arrow found its mark between the boars eyes, finally killing it. Nei was thrown into the air by the blow, so Roland slid off his horse and caught her in his arms before she fell. They stood that way in silence, his arms around her stomach for some time until she finally broke the silence.

"Sir Roland?" she asked. "How long are you going to hold me like this?" He felt himself go warm again when he realized he _had_ been holding her for quite some time.

"Forgive me, Miss Nei," he said, making to move away, but she suddenly put her hand on his, keeping his arms around her.

"N-no," she said. "I-I don't mind…" Her cheeks were pink again. "Thank you for protecting me." Then, realization seemed to dawn upon her about what she just said and pulled away from his grasp. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have—"

"I don't mind," he said suddenly, she looked at him and he all of a sudden seemed embarrassed, the first real emotion she had ever seen him show. She had seen him walking around the streets of Vinay del Zexay and had secretly admired him and all those times she had never seen him change his facial expression. Why was he embarrassed?

Before she could come up with a reasonable conclusion he had walked closer to her and softly brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed the kiss to become fuller. The sound of approaching hoof beats could be heard in the distance and they broke away just as Leo and Percival came riding around the corner. Percival smirked when he saw them standing so close together.

"Well," he said. "Wanting to spend some alone time with our attractive female busker?"

"Nonsense," Roland replied, coolly. "Miss Nei and I both felt we needed to get out."

"At any rate," Leo said. "We couldn't find you and we got worried—and Salome wants us back pronto, he's got some more boring things to tell us."

"Very well," Roland nodded.

"We'll go on ahead and leave you two alone then," Percival said, still with that annoying smirk on his face, then they rode off.

"Do you need any help getting back on your horse, Miss Nei?" he asked, politely.

"I think that I've got the hang of it now," she said. "But just in case, could you help me up anyway?"

"I'd be delighted."

~*~

Nei entered the tavern to find Shabon asleep at their usual table. Toppo looked up at her when she sat down and an odd expression crossed his features. Nei cocked her head in suspicion. He tapped his upper lip, trying to signify something. She frowned, not recognizing this gesture. He tapped his upper lip again. She then understood what he meant. She pulled out a small, pocket-sized mirror and examined her reflection. Her lipstick was, indeed, smeared a little just above her lip. She glanced at Toppo. He smiled a smile that said, quite plainly, 'I know what _you've _been up to.'

END

Hope that did not suck too much! I love this couple, so I had to write about them. Hope you all like it.

Love,

Lily


End file.
